The adventures of 4 fangirls and a cyclops fish!
by pococo
Summary: Riku is a Hidan fangirl. Kate thinks Itachi is the firemaster. Kokoro loves Tobi. Cameron has a cyclops fish. Yeah, and these are the girl, and fish, that get transported to the Narutoverse when Riku's Jashinist necklace starts glowing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, a new story! The characters are somewhat based off of me and my sister and 2 of my friends. Also, I don't know much about the Akatsuki. I only know about some of them through my friends spoiling the plot. I only watch the anime and im only up to episode 47. So if I get anything wrong, please tell me.

Also, this takes play right before Naruto gets back in the beginning of Shippuden but Tobi and the others are there.

Wow long AN…. On with the show~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone but my OC. My friends own their Ocs.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The adventures of 4 Fan Girls and a Cyclops Fish**_

**Chapter 1: Jashinists Rock!**

"Is she coming?" A girl said turning to a girl with dark brown hair with Pinks bangs. She turned. The girl who had asked the question had Hazel eyes and long brown hair, she was currently hugging a doll she made herself. This doll was of her childhood friend.

The other girl sighed. She had long black hair that went to her waist. "Hopefully she does. I mean she is your sister, Riku." The girl with the pink bangs scoffed.

"Its not my fault she is still an elementary student. She goes to a school half way across the damn town. Not. My. Fault." They all sighed.

"Neh, Neh Kokoro!" The girl with the plush said poking the black hair teen.

"Yes?" Kokoro replied, sighing.

" I hope she comes in time so we could all watch Naruto together. Im hooked now that Ku-chan and yourself showed me the Manga and Anime!" Kokoro just stared at her.

"What ever you say Kate," Kokoro sighed looking down the road for Riku's sisters bus. Riku, Kate, and Kokoro are not their real names. They go by nicknames. Their real names, Breann, Alyssa, and Regina, are not cool thus they go by nicknames.

Riku pulled out her iPod and started going through the mass amount of songs. "Tch. You know I have over 500 hundred songs but I only listen to ,like, 20 of them." She sighed and picked one of her favorite songs.

"What 'cha listin' too?" Kokoro asked sweetly, looming over Riku's head and looking at what was currently playing. Kokoro could tell by the blasting music that 'Shotgun Wedding' by Panic! At the Disco was playing. She also knew that on her screen was a picture of Sasori And Deidara kissing. Hey, she couldn't blame the girl it was one of her favorite Yaoi pairings. And lastly she knew that Riku was currently drooling while looking at the picture.

They heard the screeching of tires and looked up to see and little yellow bus (A/N: No pun intended!) Stepping out of the bus was a girl who was around 12. She has brown eyes, which were different than her sisters whose was a bright blue. The girls hair went down to her shoulders and was curly. She smirked at her sister.

"Whats up idiot…. Idiots friends?" She asked the people around her who were so used to her insults that they were practically immune to them.

"Nothing Cameron, lets go…" Riku trailed off, still listening to her iPod but now listening to 'Yura Yura'.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Kate squealed while dragging the people to Riku's house. They all sighed and fallowed on their own.

* * *

They where finally in Riku's house and went into the sisters room. Yes, they shared a room. Actually they shared it with another of their siblings but she wasn't in the house at the moment. Riku took out her Jashinist necklace out of her Jewelry box and put it on.

"Why are you putting that on?" Kokoro asked, heaved up on Cameron's bed. Cameron, her self was mad at them. She had just previously made her bed to have one of her elder sisters friends ruin it in a moment. She sighed, knowing it was impossible to pry Kokoro off her bed.

"I don't know. I just have a felling if I put it on, right at this moment, something good is going to happen," she said musing to herself.

"Yeah, but Riku, you don't believe in any god, especially an _evil_ god…" Kate said, rolling her eyes. Cameron just sat there. She hadn't watched the Shippuden Series yet or read the manga and was stuck watching the dub.

"If my Hidan worships him, so will I! I want to be immortal and go to the Narutoverse to meet him!" Riku cried. Her sister and friends sighed.

"Im going to go get Cy…." Cameron trailed off walking over to the sisters closet. She pulled out a clownfish puppet that had only one eye. The eyelid was missing, which was making the puppet a bit freaky. This was The Cyclops Fish, or Cy for short.

Cameron walked over to the friends and made Cy eat Kates hair. "Fear the fish! Mwahaha!" They all looked at her and if they could, would sweat drop.

"Oh, its coming on~!" Kate sang, totally engrossed with the show now. Riku looked at her friends.

_Why me?_ she though at her Jashin pendent started glowing. "What the?" She said quietly as she noticed it floating off her head and over to the TV. Her friends noticed it just floating in front of it.

"Guys," Riku said as she looked at the TV. "Go back to your houses and pack I feel at if this is going to be a long adventure." After she said this. Her friends went to their houses and packed.

* * *

DS? _check._ iPod with Yaoi on it? _Check. _Hidan T-shirts? _Check. _Jashinist Necklace? _Check._ Riku was going over the list of things she needed. She had decided to not take her Naruto Manga because she felt like it could be very bad if they learned the future in that world. She looked over to Kate who has a huge duffel bag with dolls of her friends and pictures of her favorite bishies, which included Itachi because she found out that he was an Uchiha and that they where very good in fire Jutsus.

Of course, since Kate herself was a pyromaniac she respected him and his brother. Kokoro on the other hand, hated Sasuke's guts….

_Flashback_

_Kokoro was sitting at her computer, crying her eyes out. She had just read the chapter where Itachi was killed by Sasuke. Of course, she wasn't a huge fan of Sasuke, but when he left the village it had gotten to her, and now this?! Riku walked into Kokoro's computer room._

"_What wrong?" Riku asked, putting a hand to her friends back. Kokoro in turn pointed at the screen and Riku herself had a tear escape from her eyes. "Its Okay" She hugged her friend and they where like that for about 10 minutes. That was when Kokoro's _huge_ hatred of Sasuke came into play._

_End Flashback!_

"I will rip his guts out…" Kokoro muttered with malice as she put her stuff into her bag. Riku stared as she noticed her friend put a Tobi plushy in there. Riku would be a huge Tobi fan, still is, if Kokoro hadn't claimed him for herself. They had a rule that they couldn't fan girl in the same person from the same series.

"Yay, meeting Naruto!" Cameron said smiling. She had watched Riku watching Shippuden once and saw Naruto. Needless to say, even though she was 12, she though older Naruto was hot. She put her iPod in her bag as well as her DS. She also put her DVD player in the bag as well, she just hoped they had TV in the Narutoverse.

"Okay! Everyone ready?" Riku asked as everyone nodded. The Pendant got brighter as they walked into the white light.

* * *

Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, and Pein sat on the couch, watching Konoha's most wanted on their TV. It was a re-run and they found it utterly boring, seeing how it was about Itachi and killing his clan, and blah, blah, blah!

"This is boring…." Itachi said, unemotional as always. Everyone heaved a huge sigh as they continued watching the show.

"This is so freaking' boring!" Hidan muttered, he turned to Pein. "Leader-sama! Let me sacrifice someone for Jashin's sake!" How bored could one immortal Jashinist get? The Akatsuki may never know! "No…" Pein said not taking his eyes off the T.V for a second. Hidan huffed and went back to watching the show.

Suddenly they saw a flash of light and right in front of them where 4 girls. One of the girls looked around, and spotted everyone in the room.

"Oh my Jashin, we are in the Akatsuki…."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Good advice is needed, though please no flames. I will update when I at least get 3 reviews. Now, off to work on chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I think I made them a little OOC. Meh. Enjoy. I'll probably update around Wednesday seeing as I have school all week.

* * *

_**The Adventures of 4 fan girls and a Cyclops fish!**_

**Chapter 2: To the Akatsuki we go!**

**

* * *

**

"…" The silence in the base was, terrifying to say the least. The only sound was from the TV in the background. Pein finally coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, anger in his eyes. The silver hair Jashinist looked at the girl who had said is Lords name.

"OMG, look its Hidan!", Riku squealed running up to Hidan and hugging him hard. "OMG, I became a Jashinist for _you_. OMG, I knew something good was going to happen. Yay!" The Jashinist looked at her with a pure look of confusion. Everyone was staring at them now. Even Riku's friends.

"Okay, so Riku-chan has meet the Jashinist bastard, now where is Tobi?" Kokoro said out loud, causing Hidan to glare at her. She looked around and saw the orange masked boy sitting on the couch.

"Tobi so Kawaii!" Kokoro screamed, as she let down her tough character and started screaming about how 'Tobi was a good boy'.

"Yay! Tobi has a new friend! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said hugging Kokoro back. Kate looked around.

"Now where is Fire Master?" She muttered aloud as she spotted Itachi in a corner of the room, leaned up against the wall. When the 4 girls appeared he didn't want a part of this and stuck to the corner like a fly sticks to glue.

Kate waltz over to where he was. "Fire Master," she said, bowing down respectively. He just stared at her weirdly. Cameron groaned.

"Yes, just imagine that, huh? We could of ended up in Konoha, were I knew all the damn characters. But no, hey, we ended up in the Akatsuki. One of the deadliest groups of damn criminals?!?" Riku glared at her sister.

"Camii, stop cursing. Your only 12 stop now!"

"Your not my mom," Cameron said rolling her eyes.

"I may not be mommy but I am you older sister now stop!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Riku said as she hit her sister in her stomach. She flew halfway across the room. Riku looked at her fist in sheer surprise. "Crap. Daddy is going to kill me if I murdered Cameron."

"Damn it Breann!" Cameron growled. "Im going to kill you, bitch."

"Wow, she's almost as bad as Hidan", Sasori commented. Cameron and Riku growled.

"That enough!" Pein said as he pulled apart the two bickering siblings. "Who are you!"

Everyone sighed and sat down on one of the couches. (They have 4.) Riku looked into Peins eyes as calmly as she could.

"My name is Breann. But call me Riku. The only one who should call me Breann is my sister, Cameron," She pointed to the pouting girl in the corner. "That's Kate," this time she pointed to the one who was holding Itachi's arm. "And Kokoro." She pointed to Kokoro who was playing with Tobi.

"Okay, and care to explain how you got into our _Secret_ base?"

"Through this…" At this point Riku pulled out her Jashinist necklace. Hidan looked at it.

"You believe is Jashin-sama?" He quickly snatched the necklace out of Riku's hand.

"I guess. I mean, I never believed in any god, but when I started liking the _Naruto_ manga and anime I probably started believing in Jashin-sama…." They looked at her.

"Anime, Manga?" Kisame said finally speaking up.

"Yes, a comic or TV show… We come a different world apparently…." Riku trailed off. "You know I always wanted to join the Akatsuki." Everyone looked at her.

"I don't think you can…" Sasori muttered. Pein looked at them.

"I want to see you four girls in my office", Pein said, walking to his office with 4 fan girls on his tail.

* * *

"You claim you are from another world? Care to show some proof?" Pein said stroking a cat (Where did it come from?!) named fluffy on his lap. Everyone just stared at it and shook their head.

"Riku, show him your iPod!" Kokoro screamed at Riku.

"Yeah, Yeah…" She said digging in her bag for her purple iPod. She finally found it and went to her photo's section. She showed a picture of Hidan and Kakuzu kissing. "Here…" She held it out for him.

"What is this?" He asked, confused.

"My iPod, it holds music photo's and videos…." Riku trailed off examining her nails. When Pein saw the picture on it, he paled.

"Why are two of my Subordinates kissing in this?"

"Its called Yaoi. You know BoyxBoy love? Huge fan, 'ya know?" Back to examining her nails.

"What else do you have?"

"Oh a picture with you and everyone else in it", Riku smiled. She saw Peins face. "Kidding. Shesh. She grabbed the iPod from him and shut it down and put it back into her bag.

"… Uhm, what are we exactly staying here for?" Kokoro asked rolling her eyes.

"I want to join the damn Akatsuki. Its my dream for Jashin's sake!" Riku yelled at her friends. While they where bickering Kate looked at Pein.

"Pein-sama. Can we join?" She asked bluntly.

"Sure… just spare me the horror of seeing my subordinates kissing, _PLEASE!"_ Kate smiled.

"Okay!" Pein sighed and pulled out 4 Akatsuki cloaks from a box.

"Here. Now tell the dumb asses out there to show you to the 4 free rooms", at this they bounded out of the room.

"Yay!" Riku cheered, going back into the living room. All of them had put on their cloaks. Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Konan where now gathered in the living room.

"So the new recruits are girls. Good now im not the only girl", Konan smiled. Riku looked at her.

"Konan-Nee-san!" Riku had always seen Konan as a big sister type.

"Oh look. Its Peins whore…" Kokoro smirked. Riku hit her on the head.

"Don't do that!" Riku screamed at her. Kokoro pouted as sulked to a corner to be in her emo corner.

"Konan-Nee. Show us to our rooms?" Riku asked. Konan nodded. Riku turned to Kakuzu.

"Hey Kakuzu", Riku said throwing her iPod to him. He caught it and looked at it.

"My dad had a Pod cast for money. I believe its still there. But what ever you do, do NOT go to the pictures section." At that they left.

Everyone was shown to their rooms. "And this is your room, Riku-san", Konan said as Riku got it. She looked in her bags for Pjs and found her favorite pair. It was a Hidan T-shirt that says "Im going to Fuckin' kill you' on the front. Her pants where a checked black and gray. She put them on, musing about how cute Hidan was. All of a sudden she heard a scream. She rushed out to see Kakuzu staring at her iPod with so much shock.

"Found the pic, eh?" Riku said referring to her HidanxKakuzu picture. He nodded, then looked at her outfit.

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks…"

* * *

A/n: They might be a little OOC, but I love this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Yay, I updated because al my frieds told me too. And I cant just ignore the calls of my fan can I? Thanks to all the reviewers! And my friends who gave me some ideas for this chapters!

_**The adventures of 4 fan girls & a Cyclops Fish**_

**Chapter 3: A shark that's afraid of a fish; Arts a Bang!**

**

* * *

**

Donna…

One word could describe what Kisame was feeling right now. And that was 'scared'. He looked around the base wirily, going over what everyone was doing. Riku was using a device that had the Kyuubi kid on it, Itachi's brother, and a pink haired girl on front. (That really is on my DS)

Donna….

He was getting really freaked out now. Kate was drawing on the floor with Tobi. They got a long great because they where both childish. How Kisame wanted someone like that! But he knew, never in a million years would Itachi be like that to him.

Donna….

It was getting closer he could feel it in the way the air rested. Kokoro and Hidan were having a very colorful fight with words. Riku looked over to Hidan and blushed, looking away almost immediately…

Donna…

Riku's sister… she wasn't in sight. Where was she? Kisame wondered this as he felt something bite his head.

"Donna!" Cameron screamed as she laughed evilly.

"Oh my Jashin, you should see your face Kisame! Its so hilarious!" Riku laughed, causing her friends too look over at her. They too stared at him. He looked up to see a one eyed clown fish puppet biting his head.

"What the hell? Cameron!" Kisame wailed. Cameron snickered.

"Hey, Sharky. You're a shark and your afraid of a clown fish _puppet_? What a wimp!" Cameron snickered.

"Im not a shark, I'm a human!" Kisame wailed running out of the room.

"…. I wont even comment", Kokoro sighed leaving the room to go find something more interesting to do.

"Im going to go draw", Riku sighed as she headed into her room with her sister on her tail.

* * *

"Breann, let me use your colored pencils", Cameron said as they stepped into Riku's room. She took out her art supplies, which were only pencils and colored pencils, and sighed and gave them up.

"Didn't you take your paint?" Riku asked as her sister walked to the door.

"Yes I did…" Cameron replied, smiling.

"And your clay?"

"Yes…"

"Can I use, said clay?" Breann asked bored.

"I… guess?"

* * *

Cameron and Riku were now in the living room yet again. Breann had a pack of colorful clay. She decided her next clay victim would be Tobi, since she already made about 20 of Hidan.

"Tobi-kun!" Riku called, as Tobi came rushing to Riku.

"Yes Riku-chan!"

"Want to be a model for my clay model?" Riku smiled at him. He smiled widely at her.

"Yes Tobi will because Tobi is a good boy and Tobi wants to make Riku-chan happy", he cheered.

"Okay, go sit on that chair", Riku instructed as she took out all the clay…

**15 minutes later…**

Deidara walked into the room, looking at Cameron who was drawing a cat on a piece of white paper. He then looked over to Kate who was making a doll of Itachi. He then proceeded to look to Kokoro who was playing Riku's DS. He went over to Riku who was now finishing up her clay model of Tobi.

Tobi him self fell asleep 14 minutes ago, so Riku had a great model of Tobi sleeping. She chuckled to her self. "I guess art is a 'blast' as Deidara-san put it. Well, with out all of the explosions…"

"Now who thought that? Art really is a blast. And its so beautiful too!" Deidara said happily. Everyone, except Cameron who had no idea about what he was about to do, looked up and started running to the door.

Deidara made a owl model before screaming. "Art is a blast!" After that? Well… lets just say Deidara got scolded for blowing up the base… again….

* * *

"Deidara!" Pein growled looking at Kate who had a hiding Deidara behind her. "Okay. The therapist said, "This is most likely to happen. If so, look at the better things and the great things that could happen because of this." Everyone looked at him.

"What the Fudge, you go to a therapist?!" Kate screamed.

"Did you just say 'What the Fudge?'" Kisame asked. Every one of the Akatsuki members, except Zetsu because he was on a mission, where standing outside there blown up base.

"Not the point. God, I'm the leader of fuckin' 5 year olds!" Pein whined. Everyone just stared at him.

"Its not my fault! Riku made me!" Deidara said, proving the above statement.

"No, all I was doing was making a damn clay model of Tobi! God, look at Tobi. He is crying because his mask got crack. Go say your sorry", Riku said, motioning over to the sobbing Tobi.

"No!" Deidara said pouting.

"Oh yes you will…" Riku said evilly. Deidara coward and ran over to Tobi.

"Sorry Tobi", Deidara said rolling his eyes. Tobi smiled under his mask.

"That's okay. Tobi forgive you. Deidara-sempei just wanted to make art. Sempei is forgiven!"

Riku smiled over to them the looked to everyone else. "You know, we are S-ranked criminals… we're is our base going to be?" Pein sighed.

"I don't know, any base we have something happens to it. Tobi makes a wreck of it. Deidara blows it up. Itachi makes it catch on fire! I don't know anymore!" Pein was now having an emotion break down. _That_ never happened in the manga…

"I have an Idea!" Kate said smiling. She was very annoyed though. Her Itachi doll had blown up along with the base and she was going to give it to Itachi as a present. Now she had to make a new one. Everyone was just grateful that they managed to get all their stuff out of the base in time.

"Yes, Kate?" Konan asked as she watched Pein crawl into a ball. She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the girl.

"Why not Konoha? They would never expect the base to be their. And me and my friends can become Ninja there. They don't know us yet. And Cameron would probably like to meet Naruto-kun", Kate said winking at Cameron.

"Thank you! God, everyone else got to meet their bishies? Why not me for god's sake?" Cameron said exadarating a bit, okay a lot…

"Okay so its decided!" Pein said suddenly better. "We will move the base to Konoha too let the girls become Ninjas!"

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter it just made me lol! Remeber to review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Underlined and Italiczed are dreams**_

_**The adventures of 4 fan girls and a Cyclops fish**_

_**Chapter 4: Poor Zetsu; A new base calls for nightmares!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone had taken off there Akatsuki cloak as the walked ever so calmly into Konoha. Since Itachi and Kisame had been seen before, the found a place and where all ready settled in to their own base. The four girls chatted happily as they went into the massive building that would be the new base.

"You know…." Pein started looking up to the ceiling, "I have this feeling we forgot something _very_ important…"

* * *

**Back at the old base**

Zetsu stood looking at the charred remains he had previously known as the base. "W-where is everyone?" He asked himself, a sudden realization coming to him…

"No! My Plants of DOOOOM!!!!" He wailed as he sobbed for his plants that got blown up by Deidara's 'Clay of DOOOM'. "I shall have my revenge who ever did this to my plants!" He looked on the door to the old base to find a note.

'_From Riku: Zetsu-chan; Deidara blew up the base… again. We decided after much tears on Peins part that we are going to station our base is Konoha! Come meet us their._

_Kate: Also Zetsu, we managed to save one of your plants. Goes by the name of Angela? We thought that one was the most important since it had hearts by it. Meh._

_Kokoro: Zetsu, just come. Pein thinks you're the only mature one in the group. Bye!_

"Yay! Angela is safe!" Zetsu said, crying tears of joy. He was too happy for words. He started going the way to Konoha.

* * *

**New Base** (Nighttime)

Riku was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a horrific dream. "No, im not a- No!" Riku screamed.

_A smaller version of Riku sat, back against the sun bleached red brick tiles of an elementary school. This Riku was crying, hands up to her eyes and whipping pitifully to get them away, as if they were poison. There was about 3 boys surrounding her, laughing at her._

"_Monster! Freak! Loser! No one likes you. Not even the teachers. They to don't like you. I know because they told me!" The little boy laughed, pointing an accusing finger at her._

"_I-I'm not a", she hiccupped ", Im not a monster!" The little boy just sneered at her._

"_Yes you are. No one likes you. And you have no friends. You're a loser!" He said before turning away and laughing. Riku sat there crying…_

"_I-I'm not a monster…"_

Riku woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She hasn't had a nightmare like that in 5 years. That one was of when she was a little girl. She shook her head and got out of bed.

She was wearing a Neji Pajama top this time. It had 'Destiny is defined at birth' on it. She also had on black sweats.

She went into the living room, to find it empty. She looked at her watch. _12:00 AM_ She shook her head, tears still falling. Their was only one place she would feel safe, but should she go? Was she allowed to? She didn't care.

She walked quietly to Hidan's bedroom door and knocked slowly. She opened the door slightly to see a groggy Hidan staring at her.

"What the fuck do you want at 12 AM?!" He asked quit angerly. He looked at her clearly to see her crying. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"I-I had a nightmare. C-can I…" She said looking around, a blush on her cheeks, "… sleep with you, tonight?" He sighed. He knew that if her didn't let her sleep she would be tired in the morning. He sighed once more before moving over in his bed.

"Come."

"Thank you Hidan", she said climbing into his bed and turning to look over at him. He had fallen back to sleep. "Thank you. This means everything to me. I-I love you Hidan…"

_The young Riku looked around as she spotted two young girls looking at her. One had short black hair, another had brown hair and a stuffed rabbit in her hands._

"_Who are you?" Young Riku cried._

"_Why are you crying?" The black haired girl said._

"_T-they called me a monster…"_

"_A monster? Cool!" The young black haired girl smiled. "Im Alyssa or Ally, but my friends call me Kokoro. That's Regina. Don't call her Regi, she doesn't like it, I know her as Kate. Whats your name?"_

"_B-Breann…" Riku said, whipping her tears away._

"_You need a nickname…. How about Riku. Its cute." Kate muttered._

_Riku nodded. "I like it…"_

"_Good, welcome to our group!" They both said, holding their hands out to pick her up off the ground. She took their hands, at last the nightmare turned into a dream._

"_Your not a monster Riku", a voice sighed sadly. "Its I who am…"_

_

* * *

_

At 12:10 in the morning a lone shadow was making it was over to Peins office, where Pein himself was at his desk, looking over things. When he noticed the presence he looked up and looked around swiftly.

"Who is there!" Pein yelled into the darkness. Just then the figure emerged from the shadow. "Riku…?" He looked at the figure in front of him. Indeed it was Riku. Her hair was still the dark brown it always was, and her bangs where its Pink color but her eyes were different. Before they where blue, now they were silver.

"No, I am not Riku…" She muttered, two fangs showing from her mouth as she spoke. "I am Daichi. Her twin brother… Well, not really." She chuckled at this Pein quickly pulled out a Kunai.

"Ah Ah Ah… that wont do. You see, if you attack me, you end up hurting her. And you don't need one of your members hurt now do you?" Daichi chuckled. Pein looked at him, furious.

"Who are you?!"

"Didn't I just say. Im Daichi, a Twin demon!" Daichi laughed out evilly. "Don't worry. Im not evil…"

"Twin Demon?" Pein asked, obviously confused.

"A demon without a specific shape. It takes the looks of its host. Since my host is not Male like me, I have her features but am also a male." Pein nodded. Daichi continued. "Also, I can detach my soul from her body when conditions are met."

"What conditions", Pain growled, Kunai still in hand.

"When the person she loves, loves her back I will take form. But of course, that does mean she loses some things." Daichi chuckled, smiling.

"And that is?!" Pein said not happy at all.

"She loses her immortality…" Daichi grinned.

"But I thought she was immortal from being a Jashin believer", Pein stated smartly.

"Normally, she would be, but because she had me my immortality stuck with her", Daichi responded back.

"So she will be mortal when her love loves her back?" Pein asked.

"Yes, unless, well Hidan Marries her and through the ceremony gains her Jashin immortality", Daichi said yawning. "You know, Im tired. Im going back to bed. Don't say a word of this to Riku. You do, and your head will roll? 'Kay. Just to remind you, Im not an evil demon. Oh yeah, never say that Riku is a monster. That will trigger my powers, 'kay?" Daichi walked back to Hidans room.

"Like I said Ne-chan. You are not the monster. I am…


	5. Special Chapter: Kokoro's Bday!

_**The adventures of 4 fan girls and a Cyclops fish…**_

**Special Chapter: Kokoro's birthday**

* * *

"Whats today's date?" Riku asked, sitting on her laptop, obviously watching some anime. Even though they were _in_ an anime, she still had to keep track of the other anime. Hidan looked at her, thought about it a bit, then answered.

"The 21st. Why, is it a special day?" Riku looked around then smiled.

"Its only Kokoro's birthday! OMG, I didn't get her anything. Gah! What am I going to get her?!" Riku screamed, looking around her room in hurry. Hidan was there because, well he was bored, and when he was Riku it made him quite, un-bored.

"Uhm, Riku, we can go look for a fuckin' birthday present for her together!" He screamed. Riku looked up from her digging, then smiled a wide toothy grin.

"I guess, lets go Hidan!" Riku cheered as she pulled the poor Jashinist priest to the market place in Konoha.

* * *

"Uhm, a damn stuffed animal?" Hidan muttered, looking over the cute animals with an evil glare.

"Hm, no. I don't think she would want something _pink_", Riku sighed, looking over at the Pajamas. _Maybe? No I just don't know. Jashin, I'm her Best Friend, but I don't know what to get her. I fail as a best friend!_

"Hidan, Im hungry. Please buy me something?" Riku asked, staring strait into his eyes.

"Hell no, Kakuzu will murder me alive!" Hidan said afraid.

"Your immortal, dub ass!" Riku sneered as she pulled him into the Ramen shop.

* * *

"Yay! Ramen!" Riku said, on her 11 bowl. Hidan just shook his head. Kakuzu was going to murder him, he knew it. If he was immortal, Kakuzu was going to find away to kill him. He was like that. He put the money on the counter and dragged Riku out.

"Thanks for the food. We are going now!" Hidan sneered. Riku started tearing.

"I wasn't done with my Chicken Ramen!"

* * *

"We still haven't got her a present yet!" Riku cried sadly, laying on her bed and staring at Hidan who was clutching his Jashin necklace.

"Jashin, please save me!" He muttered furiously. Riku sighed, then thought up of an idea.

"I got it!" He took a piece of drawing paper and pulled Hidan into the living room. Luckily every one was there except Kokoro. She was of doing some grocery shopping.

"Hey guys, today is Koko-chan's birthday. I want to draw a portrait of everyone so pose now!" She growled. Everyone sensed her evil aura, and did as she said. 30 minutes later Riku was done and smiling.

"Thanks!" She rushed to her bedroom and took out her laptop and started typing about there time there and how much she means to all of them. She finished her little essay. Now to make the cake! She pulled Kate to the Kitchen and made her mix all of the ingredients together. After the batter was done rising, she made Kate ice it.

Riku herself rushed out to the living room to see that everyone retreated to their bedrooms. _Great!_ she thought. She put up streamers, a 'Happy 15th birthday!' sign, and set up the rest of the decorations. Yes, she was going to like this!

"Everyone! Get your asses in here!" Riku screamed, as everyone ran into the living room, thinking that maybe Kate made the room catch on fire. Hey, she was a pyro, she did this kind of stuff! The keys in the door started to jingle, as Riku whispered to them to hide. They all did. When she did everyone jumped out a screamed:

"Surprise!" Kokoro looked around, then at Riku who was smiling happily. She ran to her friend and glomped her.

"You're the best!" She screamed.

"I know. But it wasn't just me. Hidan went to get the present with me, though we didn't find anything that you would like, Kate made the cake with me, and everyone helped me of this…." She said pulling out the portrait of everyone.

"Oh I love it!" Kokoro screamed.

"Koko-chan, Tobi wants to give you your present in private!" Tobi said, dragging a happy Kokoro in the next room.

"Whats your present Tobi?" Kokoro asked anxiously.

"Tobi wants to tell you that he likes you a lot so Tobi wants to tell you who he really is!" Tobi said seriously. Kokoro chocked her head to her side, all ready knowing his identity as Madara. But to tell her freely? He must like her a lot….

"Tobi is Madara Uchiha!" Tobi said quietly. Kokoro smiled.

"I already knew, but you telling me on your own is great! Thanks Tobi…" Kokoro said hugging him.

"Tobi has one more present", he said removing his mask slowly.

"Whats that?" Kokoro said as his mask was removed all the way. He moved to her quickly and held her chin in his hand.

"This", and with that one word her kissed her on her lips. She smiled blissfully as she pulled away.

"Tobi…" Kokoro smiled.

" To- I love you Kokoro", Tobi said as he kissed her once more….

"Me too, Tobi…."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, I decieded this story is going to have 2 arcs. This arc, where there in the Naruto world. The title I 'The Demon With in Arc'. The second arc is going to be where their in our world. Ah yeah, The stuff that happened in the special chapter are recognized in the later chapters but its not an official chapter 'kay? On with the story. Oh yeah, one thing. Do you think I should change the name of the story?

* * *

_**The adventures of 4 fan girls and a Cyclops Fish**_

**Chapter 5: Surprise! Damn there are too many of them….**

**

* * *

**

Hidan woke up, having had a great dream about Jashin taking over the world. When he tried to get up, something was hugging his chest, and slightly breathing into it. He looked down to see an asleep Riku, who was muttering about cakes.

He blushed silently. Okay, he backtracked, I woke up in the middle of the night to knocking, then Riku appeared and said she had a nightmare. He finally relised they did nothing an s sighed. She was just scared.

Riku slowly got up, rubbing her eyes from the sleep. "Mmm, what time is it Hidan-san?"

Hidan looked over to the cock in his room, then replied, "8AM" Riku nodded, then smiled.

"Thank you for last night. I didn't know you could be so kind…" Riku muttered. She giggled, then ran out of the bedroom, ignorant of the run in Pein had last night.

* * *

Riku walked into the kitchen, the walked over to the cabinets to get a bowl for her favorite cereal, Ninjaos. When she saw there was no bowls left she slowly turned to the sink that was stacked with everyone's dirty dishes.

"#!#!!!!" Riku screamed afraid. Back at home she had to do the dishes for her family. Here she was not cleaning up after 9 grown men.

"I feel so bad for Konan-Nee…" Riku muttered. She looked around, then ran out of the room. Yes, she was definitely eating out for breakfast.

* * *

"Im home!" Zetsu sighed. "Angela, where art though my Angela!"

Everyone appeared, sweat dropping at the fact that Zetsu just recited Shakespeare. Ah yes, that wasn't the creepy part.

When Kate gave him the plant, which turned out to be a Venus fly trap, he hugged it very hard and actually started _crying_.

Kokoro just started laughing out loud, earning many strange looks from the men and Konan. Riku sighed, and Kate giggled. Cameron? Well, she had no idea what was happening.

"S-sorry", Kokoro said whipping away a tear ", Our friend has the same name, and she was a huge Zetsu fan. If she found out what was happening right now, she would be so pissed!"

"You have more friends that are fans of us?" Sasori asked, one wooden eyebrow raised.

"Yup, she was originally a Kisame fan, but we all know he is a loser fish…." Riku laughed pointing at Kisame who was now crying in a emo corner.

"Poor Kisa-kun", Kate said walking over to him and handing him a plushy of himself. Kate smiled innocently. "Now get out of my damn corner…." She then walked away leaving Kisame in a stunned silence.

"Okay….? Her name is Angela?" Pein asked, bored since he couldn't kill anyone right then and their.

Riku nodded. "We call her Kana though. Actually I call her Kana-Pickle," Riku giggled out. They all gave her a strange looked and dismissed it as normal.

"I wish she came with us…" Riku mutters before going into her room for her laptop. She came out and turned it on. Most of the members didn't know what it was, except Hdan, who knew what it was but never used it.

"Whats that and how much did it cost?!" Kakuzu growled as all the girl rolled their eyes.

"A laptop. it's a computer. You can see pictures, videos, and other things. And it didn't cost anything. It came from our world." Cameron stated. They all nodded, not really understanding. Riku sighed as it finished loading. She turned it around to show them.

As the desktop, Hidan stood in all his sexy glory. Riku pulled up a picture of the Akatsuki. "See? With this I can contact my old world. I just don't feel like it. Man, never thought I would have to explain a computer to anyone…"

Pein strode (AN: Oh, strode!) over to Riku. "Mind if I use it?" Wow he was being nice today.

"Sure, just don't break it OR go into the file named 'Naruto Videos' got it?!" Riku growled, serious for once.

Pein nodded his head, and took the laptop when she handed it to him. He learned the controls rather quickly and went to google.

'I need to know about Twin demons' He though as he typed in what he wished to find. He found a website, and quickly scanned the information. When he came to one line his eyes widened in shock.

'Twin demons slowly kill their host, so its best to get rid of them quickly.'

Pein thought he should tell Riku, but if he did, he would be killed by Daichi.

Jeez it was hard to be the leader of a criminal organization…

* * *

Riku sat, in her bedroom, on her bed. Next to her, cleaning his scythe, Hidan sat. Riku smiled at him and thought about last night, immediately making her face red.

'He's just a character in a manga. He is not really. If he is then… but it is possible…. OMG he is so cute!" Ah yes, Riku is scatterbrained. If Riku's face could be any redder it would be.

Hidan looked up from his cleaning. "What the hell is wrong, Riku?" Even though he was cursing, she knew he cared. She saw right through to the real Hidan.

"Its just, im so bored. Life was so exciting with Kana around. You know, if she was here I bet she would scream-" Riku started.

"Im a human, not a damn plant you bastard!" Came the scream of a pissed of voice.

"Oh crap", Riku muttered as she and Hidan ran into the living room. They saw a girl there. She was about 5' 1" and had long green hair that went down her back. Her light yellow eyes looked around pissed.

She looked at Riku who was standing next to Hidan. "Riku-chan!" She screamed, happily glomping the poor girl.

"Kana-Pickle!" Riku replied back.

"…" Everyone was quite.

"How did you get here Kana!" Riku asked.

"My plant started to Glow. So yeah, that it…" She replied lazily.

"Oh…." Everyone sweat dropped.

"But, yay, Kana is here. Cue all the fun!" Kate screamed glomping them. Kokoro ran up to them and glomped them as well.

"So, where are we?" Kana asked Confused.

"The Akatsuki…" Cameron sighed, obviously bored out of her mind.

"Really?" Kana asked. Riku gave her a grin.

"Who are you fangirling in now?" Riku asked quietly.

"Sasori!" Kana screamed glomping the poor puppeteer. "I would have done Hidan, but you claimed him so…." Riku blushed, when she saw Hidan grinning evilly at her. She turned around.

"Let hell begin!" Kate giggled. Pein sighed.

"Remember you have to meet the Hokage tomorrow. Kana…" He turned to the green haired girl. "I will give you your cloak tomorrow…"

"Hai… Pein-sama."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think. Did you like it. Remember to review! ^^**


End file.
